Google Wars
by poobaoger
Summary: What happens when Tai and Yama check who gets more hits on Google? i suc at summaries so blah.. changed the rating to M for language and adult topics... R


Ok…I'll get to the point, my stories are sweet and simple (more so simple than sweet) if you want description to the "D" then don't read… oh and review if you like it, I also put a ton of AN ( author notes).

This is Tai x Yama and last time I check these Google searches are up to date! (they change more or less every time you click search)

XxXxXxXxX

Well it was a Saturday and there was no school because exams were over. Yama and TK were at Taichi and Hikari's apartment. Right Now the two younger siblings are going…er…out and the other two were left alone!

Taichi was on the computer (who knew he knew how to work it) and Yama was lying on the bed right now, reading the newest issue of SJ that was on Tai's shelf.

"Hey Yama, come over here for a sec." Tai shout aloud.

Annoyed by the sudden loudness, Yamato screamed back. "WHAT!?"

"heh, I just Googled myself and guess what!? I got 3,970 hits in 0.14 secs!"

Surprised at this, Yamato put down the SJ and went to look at the computer screen himself. Sure enough, Tai wasn't kidding and there was the number. "Wait, lemme try."

Matt went up to the computer and typed out his own name. " Wow, that's a big number."

Eager, Tai checked the results himself. "67,900 in 0.26 secs!"

"That's got to be wrong! Are you sure you spelt your name right? Y-A-M-A-T-O I-S-H-D-A, double check."

"Tai… you just spelt my name wrong. And yes my name is spelt right."

Tai just couldn't believe that . How could He get more than him. let me just double check'

Tai started to erase Yama's name from the Google box and started to type his name in.

"Hey Tai, what the hack are you doing?!?"

"Double checking my name…What does it look like?"

"But I'm still not done double checking my name!"

Uhhh… right now, those two are fighting over a keyboard and the computer mouse. Right now, both of them keep typing and retyping each of their names. On the computer screen right now was yamaichi' wait, no…taichto'…Kamyta'…, oh screw it! I'll just get to the end result! Yamato Tai'

"Tai, you idiot! You just pressed the enter button!"

"Well soooooorrry! Mr.67,900 in 0.26 secs!"

"Wait! Hold on! Look at the results."

Right there, on the not-so-top right corner was the number 238,000 in (0.09 secs). Below that, in the results column were some pictures of them together in…unique ways.

Tai was dumbfounded. "Holy Shit! 238,000 results?!" Stalker material…"

"Who cares about that? Look at those… pictures they drew. And all those tribute videos of us… doin' stuff."

"OMG! You're right. Pornographic! Now I understand why you have more hits."

"What does that mean?"

"Well… usually, in boys love, (AN: yaoi to those who don't know) the boy underneath gets more hits because people enjoy…uhh.. How do I put it…writing stories, have tribute websites and different pictures of you in …er…girl clothes."

( AN: lol, I also don't wear girly clothes XD too…pink)

"That's gotta be a joke." Matt starts typing his name in the Google box and clicked on one of the results. Out of all of them, he clicked on the one which showed him on deviantart in a school girl's uniform.

Both of them were blushing right now. Yama because he's in a school girl's uniform and Tai because he thought that Yama looked cute as a girl.

"Tai…"

"Hm"

"Can you stop drooling on me?"

"I'm not drooling, just admiring the penmanship of the illustrator."

"Oh really? Then what's this line of saliva going down from the edge of your mouth?"

"…water…"

Pissed and embarrassed, Matt pushed the back button three times (AN: back to Tai's search) and clicked on one of his results.

What turned up was a Tai tribute website, filled with tons of half naked pictures of Tai and some almost revealing him completely.

Right now, Yamato was in control of the mouse and was clicking all over the place.

"Stop Matt! Stop looking at… that! Heck, I didn't look at you that long and you were clothed."

"C'mon you look so hot and Sora and Mimi would love to see these."

"WTH?!? Gimme that mouse!"

"No Stop!"

The computer was going haywire and soon, the screen went to a special little doujinshi rated PG-17.

"Oh god oh god oh god. Matt do you see what I see."

"Heck I'm blind now! It like watching us have sex, in manga format."

"Boy, we doin't even have sex. Let alone fluff."

Even after what they said, they were drawn to it. Y'know, it's like a train wreck, or that big mole on Austin powers face. You know it's something bad, but you just can't look away. After finishing the doujinshi, the two of them were yearning for more. (AN: it's a well known fact that if you see porn that you would want to watch more. Although I wouldn't know, sigh)

"Hey matt, you wanna try what we just read?"

"…."

"C'mon! We're home alone and no one's coming back for hours"

"…fine but keep it PG- 13"

"DEAL!"

Tai sat ontop of Matt and was starting to lean closer to him. One of his hands wandered to his hips and the other, under his shirt. I'll let you imagine what's happening under the shirt. Matt's hands started to make their way around Tai's neck and slowly pulled him in. they both lean the heads close together. Inching in, little by little. They were cm apart and both could feel the other's breath on their lips. And finally, just as they closed the gap between them, the room door slammed open, revealing Hikari and TK.

"Hey guys were….uwahhh?" TK said in utter surprise.

Hikari was smiling like an idiot. "Way to go Oni-chan! You finally reeled him in!"

As fast as their kiss started, it ended. They jumped away from each other and were both looking the opposite was with blushes on their cheeks.

"Hey Hikari, maybe we should leave should leave again."

"…Yeah…"

The two of them let without another word and left the two older siblings alone.

"Uh… Matt, can we finish what we started?"

Without another word, Yamato walk right up the Tai and pulled him up from the couch, into a rough kiss.

XxXxXxXxX

On the other side of the door…

"Wow Kari, they're really going at it."

"TK move! This is just the right time to put this digital camera to use."

XxXxXxXxX

The end! I'm bad with description so blah. Oh and plz review. I won't b writing stories for a while though because of cross-country and basket-ball and W5H practice.

Cya soo…

Aznpoo OUT!


End file.
